Una pareja fuera de lo ordinario
by ManekiNeko1316
Summary: Dos almas jovenes se encuentran en un universo paralelo no tan extraño. Todo a causa de un hechizo para traer a un ser viviente capaz de realizar una busqueda exhaustiva. Acopaña a un joven que pasa por el nombre de Yoru y su acompañante Ravanys, en "Una Pareja Fuera de lo Ordinario". Advertencia: Puede causar adiccion, halucinaciones, sueños extraños y adiccion. Doble adiccion.
1. Capitulo 1: Introducciones

**Capitulo 1: Introducciones.**

* * *

**P****laneta Tierra. Miercoles 27 de Junio, 2012.**

* * *

Odio mi vida. Bueno, la verdad no. Debo admitir que tengo una muy buena vida, tanto, que las mujeres me tocan el trasero mientras juego en el arcade. Bueno, talvez no. Talvez lo hicieron para molestarme, o llamar la atencion. Malditas adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas...

Se preguntaran ¿Quíen soy yo? Para empezar, mi nombre es Fausto. Tengo 15 años. Bueno, 14. Casi cumplo los quince. Soy una persona de media estatura. Pelo chino color negro. Ojos color cafe. Soy delgado, pero no un debiluco. Soy como quien diria, retro, y un vicio para los videojuegos. En especial en consolas antiguas (Desde la NES hasta el Gameboy Color. Si, tambien consolas de Sega y la PlayStation). Yo siempre he dicho que es mejor preferir la jugabilidad a la calidad. Tengo SDAH (Sindrome de Deficit de Atencion con Hiperactividad) y puedo decir, que sin el, mi vida seria aburrida. Mi familia no es tan diferente a las demas, excepto que somos algo desastrozos.

Volviendo a los sucesos, eran las 2:35 P.M. y me encontraba en la casa de mi amigo. Nos juntariamos ahí y luego su papa nos llevaria a su casa de verano. Marco, mi amigo, nos habia invitado a pasar una semana en dicha casa veraniega. Lo mejor de todo, es que estaba cerca de un bosque, donde podriamos jugar Airsoft. Si, jugamos eso. En total eramos 8. Va a ser un desastre total.

"Muy bien. Cuatro de nosotros seran los lideres. Llegando a la casa llamare a mas amigos para que vengan. En total seriamos 16. Cuatro equipos de cuatro, y despues de eso dos equipos de ocho. Cerraremos con un Todos contra Todos, ¿Entendido?"

Marco nos mostraba un mapa del bosque mientras nos explicaba su plan. Todos ascentimos y nos retiramos a la sala de su casa para preparar nuestro equipamiento. Yo me acerque a mi esquina y empeze a haer una lista mental.

_'Thompson M1A1 con sus 2 cartuchos respectivos y cargados, P9T con su funda, 3 botes con 1000 balines cada uno, Radio con baterias extras, linterna con baterias extra, lentes de seguridad y repuesto, Audifonos, iPod, cable USB del iPod y convertidor de corriente para el cable. Estoy completo y listo.'_

Empece a meter todo en la mochila, puse la P9T en su funda y la pase por mi cinto. Despues de eso tome mi subfusil en mis brazos y me recarque en la pared mientras los demas se alistaban para irnos. Mis maletas se encontraban junto las otras. A un lado de la puerta. Tambien se encontraban unas maletas en el sillon. Decidimos llevar algunas consolas (Yo llevaba mi Nintendo 64, unos cuantos juegos y 4 controles.) para poder entretenernos alla durante las mañanas.

* * *

**Una Hora Despues **

* * *

Ya nos encontrabamos todos en la camioneta. Yo traia puesto mis audifonos escuchando musica. Preferia tranquilidad a escuchar las estupideces (Si, tiendo a ser mal hablado en mi mente. Por fuera no lo hago tanto, excepto entre amigos.) que comentaban. Me encontraba escuchando _Starlight_ de _Muse _mientras miraba afuera de la ventana. De repente sentí como alguen abrazaba mi brazo derecho. Voltee para ver a Jennifer con una sonrisa en su boca. Ella tenia mi edad y pues podria decirse que ambos sentiamos algo por el otro, pero no lo demostrabamos mucho en publico. Una sonrisa vino a mi boca. Aun recordaba el dia en que la conoci. Eramos grandes amigos desde la primaria. Tercer año para ser exacto. Decidimos aceptar que sentiamos algo el uno por el otro en segundo de secundaria. Ella se acerco a mi y me retiro el audifono derecho, colocandolo en su oreja derecha. Ella era una Pegasister, gracias a que ella me vio mientras miraba en television el final de la segunda temporada.

Me miró a los ojos y me dijo

"¿Pon Winter Wrap-up, no?"

Yo solo pude sonreir y ponerla. Ella tambien sonrio, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No puedo esperar para llegar y descansar"

"Tu todo lo que piensas es descansar mujer, pero descuida. Prometo que descansaras despues de la mini batala semi epica que se desatara."

"Por favor, mas epico que aquella vez que pasamos el Metal Slug 3 con 1 moneda?"

"Eso fue un sueño tuyo... Y ese fui yo, y con 2 monedas. Aun asi, debo decir que es uno de mis mayores logros, aparte de haber pasado el Majora's Mask al cien porciento."

Se acurruco y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Maldicion, siento que mi corazon va a estallar. Demasiada ternura para mi. -

* * *

**Dos horas de viaje despues.**

* * *

Todos nos encontrabamos bajando nuestro equipaje. Yo decidi bajar el mio y el de Jennifer, como el caballero que soy.

_'¿Pura conveniencia verdad?' '¡Callate cerebro!'_

Nos quedamos estupefactos al ver la casa. Era casi una mansion de dos pisos, con piscina, trampolin y luego el patio trasero. Todos nos miramos entre si, algunos con la quijada colgando. Yo me reí y mire a Jennifer. Estabamos pensando en lo mismo.

Jennifer y Yo nos apuramos para escoger una habitacion y desempacar lo necesario mientras Marco hacia las llamadas. Escogimos una buena habitacion en el segundo piso. Una cama grande, con una television peqeña de plasma. Coloque mi maleta con mi ropa a un lado del closet, saque unas bocinas de la maleta y las coloque en el buró al lado de la cama. Luego procedí a sacar mi iHome, que estaba envuelto en camisetas. Conecte las vocinas al iHome, y coloque encima mi iPod.

"Jennifer, me harias los honores?"

"Con mucho gusto."

Ella se acerco, desbloqueo el iPod, fue a musica y puso _Years of Aural Research Have Provided This Data_ de _Truxton_. ¿Les mencione que tambien le gusta el Speedcore? ¿No? Pues ahora lo saben.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, y nos dimos un Bro/Sis Hoof. Ella comenzo a desempacar su ropa mientras me preguntaba

"¿Trajiste tu Laptop?"

"Sip, tambien el cable para conectarla a la television."

Ella sonrio.

"¿Entonces nos desvelaremos viendo _Friendship Is Magic_ y _Hora de Aventura_?"

"Eeyup."

Ambos nos reimos y yo segui desempacando mis cosas.

* * *

**4 Horas Despues. **

* * *

Jennifer y Yo entramos a la habitacion. Ella se tiro sobre la cama, y yo en el piso.

"Jenn... Bañate tu primero... No creo poder caminar en los siguientes minutos..."

"Muy bien... Gracias... Pero que mal que no podras acompañarme."

Ella se rio mientras yo me sonrojaba. Tomo su toalla y se dirigio hacia el baño. Sol pude oir el ruido de la regadera abriendose y a ella cantando. Decidi levantarme y dejar todo listo de una vez. Tome la maleta que contenia mi Laptop y la saque, junto a su cargador, y al cable que la conecta a la television. Empeze a conectar todo, y decidi dejar listo el Nintendo 64 tambien. Lo saque de su maleta y empeze a conectar 2 controles, luego a conectar los cables a la television y el adaptador AC a la corriente y luego a la consola. Unos cuantos minutos despues, justo cuando termine de conectarla, salio Jennifer del baño con una toalla alrededor, cubriendola.

"Termine de bañarme, ya puedes entrar."

"Gracias. Juega un rato si quieres, los juegos estan en la maleta"

"Muy bien"

Rapidamente tome una toalla, un cambio de ropa interior y mis pijamas. Entre al baño y cerre la puerta detras de mi. Le puse seguro, colgue la toalla y comenze a desvestirme. Abri la llave del agua caliente y comenze a lavarme y a quitarme la tierra del cabello.

Minutos despues, habia terminado de bañarme y vestirme. Sali afuera para encontrar a Jennifer en sus pijamas jugando Banjo Kazooie. No pude evitar sonreir cuando una idea vino a mi cabeza. Sigilosamente me acerque a ella, y me detuve cuando estaba justo detras de ella. Empeze a acercar mi cabeza a su oido para susurrarle algo, cuando esta se volteo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me sonroje, perdiendo mi balanze y callendo al piso. Se me subio encima y comenzo a abrazarme y reirse. Despes de un rato de jugar nos calmamos, y decidimos jugar F-Zero X para resolver ¿Quién de los dos iba a escoger el primer capitulo que veriamos de una de las dos series?.

Termine perdiendo. Todo porque use demaciado el Booster y quede con energia baja. Se me acercó con su nave y me hizo una embestida lateral, haciendo que me estrellara contra la pared. Terminamos viendo el final de la temporada 3 de Hora de Aventura. _Incendium_

Rapidamente ambos nos quedamos dormidos despues de terminar de ver unos cuantos capitulos de la primera temporada de Friendsip Is Magic.

* * *

¡Hola a TODOSSS! Este no es nuestro primer fic, pero quien sabe, pueda que tenga errores, asi que quiero que me los digan por medio de mensajes privados, o dejen un review si se les hace mas facil.

¿Que le preparara el futuro a estos dos adolescentes? ¿Porque hago estas preguntas? ¿Porque no dejo de comer Pixy Stix?

AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

Se despiden, ManekiNeko1316 y Aello. ¡ADIOS!


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Noche Magica Pt 1

**Gracias a todos por su espera, lamento el haberme tardado tanto. Tuve unas cuantas complicaciones, ademas de que Fanfiction no me dejaba entrar para subir la historia, y de que el hospital no tenia internet para poder seguir escribiendo, pero, al final todo valio la pena. No prometo el subir capitulos tan seguido, pero tampoco tardare 1 mes en subir cada uno. Se que soy algo distraido, pero no irresponsable.**

**Anacoreta .- Me da gusto que te guste. Gracias por el Review, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n-n''**

**HeldDuke .- Gracias por el apoyo, aqui esta el proximo capitulo. Que te guste. /)**

**VulpesKitsune .- Que bueno que te guste mi forma de redactar *Squee* Y si se, que yo podre ser joven y que mi vida no es tan mala. Talvez solo la odia porque me estan imponiendo mas reglas debido a que voy madurando poco a poco con cada dia, mes, año, etc... Pero, debemos seguir adelante con la frente en alto. Y me detendre ahora antes de que comienze a dar un discurso motivacional.**

**A SEGUIR CON LA HISTO- *Entra Aello al cuarto y tumba a Maneki al piso con un abrazo* "ESTAS BIEEEEN! YEEEEY!"  
**

**No... Puedo... Respirar... Ayuda... x-x**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una noche mágica (Parte 1)**

* * *

Abri los ojos solo para observar a Jennifer dormida, abrazada de mi. Una sonrisa encontró su camino a mi boca y solo pude pensar en una cosa.

'_HHHHNNNNNNGGGHHHHH'_

Volteé al reloj, y vi que eran las 5:32 A.M. Mejor me levanto antes de que sea tarde y me quede dormido hasta la una de la tarde…

Después de una batalla interna decidí levantarme lo más sigilosa y lentamente para no despertar a Jennifer. Fue difícil pero lo logre. Me dirigí hacia la computadora y cerré el reproductor de videos. Desconecté todo y coloque la computadora en una mesa. Rápidamente abrí el navegador y fui a mi bandeja de correos. En letras negritas decía '_6 Correos Nuevos_'. Comencé a leerlos.

3 Eran Spam, 1 era de un familiar mandando saludos, Un correo de un amigo, y el último era un correo con archivo adjunto. Rápidamente borre el Spam y me puse a leer el de mi familiar y luego el de mi amigo. Finalmente abrí el correo con archivo adjunto. Era una presentación PowerPoint. Realmente quede decepcionado. Estaba esperando un encargo de un dibujo de un amigo, el mismo que me envió la presentación.

Decidí apagar y cerrar la computadora. Me levante y mire afuera de la ventana. El sol apenas estaba alzándose en los cielos. Me alegro de no ser el que se despierte con los rayos de sol en la cara. Suspire y tome mi celular. Abrí la puerta, sali del cuarto y la cerré detrás de mi. Empece a rondar por la casa hasta que me encontré dentro de un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales, y en el centro había un piano. Decidí divertirme por un rato en lo que Jennifer se despertaba. Me senté frente al piano, y comencé a tocar teclas al azar.

Estire mis brazos y empece a tocar _Farewell Hyrule King._ De el juego 'The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'. Las notas se podrian escuchar por toda la casa, pero nadie depertaba. '_Vaya, si hubiera un incendio aqui nadie lo notaria.'_ Sonreí por mi pensamiento.

Tan solo termine de tocar, se escucho a alguien gritando por toda la casa.

"TODOS A LA PISCINA!"

Pude oír como todas las puertas se abrían de repente y como todos salían corriendo de sus habitaciones. Sonreí, me levanté del asiento y comenze a caminar hacia mi habitacion, solo para encontrar a Jennifer abriendo lentamente la uerta con cara de sueño. Rapidamente, al verme, sonrie y me saluda.

"Buenos dias Fausto..."

Yo me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo.

"Buenos dias Jenn. ¿Piensas ir a la piscina en pijamas? Vaya, no sabia que eras tan rebelde."

Ella solo me empuja juguetónamente.

"Claro que no, ademas, si fuera a usar mi pijama, ¿Por qué hubiera comprado un traje nuevo?"

"Awww. Que aguafiestas. Bueno, ire a ponerme el mio. ¿Te véo allá?"

"¡Sip!"

Entre al cuarto para encontrar la cama destendida, la television y el nintendo 64 ancendidos, y la pantalla de pausa de Starfox 64. Abri el closet y saque un traje de baño. Era blanco con rayas verde fosforescente. Entre al baño y comence a desvestirme. Despues, me puse el traje de baño. Abri la puerta y sali. Jennifer ya no estaba en la habitacion. Deje mi ropa en la cama. Tome una toalla y me puse en camino hacia la piscina.

* * *

**15 Minutos despues.**

Estaba tan tranquilo, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, y los gritos de mis amigos, quienes estaban peleandose con esos tubos flotadores. Todo era paz y tranquilidad para mi. Me encontraba acostado en uno de esos colchones inflables para alberca.

"¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!

_'Que fue eso...' _Levante la cabeza para ver que era...

"Me lleva la-"

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que Jennifer se lanzara hacia mi, causando que me cayera del colchon, y mojandome todo. Despues de un rato, nade a la superficie.

"¿¡QUÉ...TE PASA... POR LA... CABEZA!"

Ella solo sonreía, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"Muchas cosas. Dime, ¿Me veo bien?"

Empecé a observarla detenidamente. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban mientras ella soltaba una risilla.

"P-pues... Si, t-te ves muy bien..."

De repente escuche los pasos de varias personas acercarse. Volteé la mirada hacia la casa y vi que Marco habia invitado más gente a la casa,7 para ser exacto, pero creo que sólo para la alberca. Había más mujeres que hombres, y por sus estaturas calculaba que sus edades variaban de los 13 a los 15. Tan solo se acercaron a la alberca, empezó a hablar Marco.

"Muy bien, estos son otros amigos. Quiero presentarles a todos a Fernanda, Jessica, Paulina, Cristina, Sergio, Raul y Luis. Son amigos mios de aquí, y espero que se lleven bien."

Dicho esto, todos ellos comenzaron a meterse a la alberca. Obviamente, los hombres se fueron con los hombres, y termiaron haciendo equipos para sus juegos tontos. Las niñas miraban a los hombres, y una se me quedo viendo. Ellas solo se reían, y de vez en cuando volteaban a verme.

_'Bola de niñas raras. Conque mantengan su distancia, estaré bien.'_

"Oye Jenn... ¿Jennifer?"

Voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Jennifer, para ver que estaba con los demas hombres metiendoles una paliza. Suspire, y empezé a flotar en el agua, haciendo a un lado todas mis preocupaciones y cerrando los ojos.

"¡Hola! Soy Paulina. Gusto en conocerte."

Mierda... Puse mis pies en el fondo de la alberca, (El agua me llegaba por debajo del cuello, como al nivel de los hombros.) y voltee a verla. Era obviamente una de las que habia llegado. Tenia el pelo rizado, y traia puesto tambien un Bikini, pero este mucho mas provocativo. Demasiado. _'Y luego ¿Por que las violan? Jejejeje'_ _  
_

"Este.. Me llamo Fausto."

"Wow, eres el primer Fausto que conozco. ¿Te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos?"

_'Pobre, no sabe que tengo una pareja. Esto podria ser entretenido hasta que se entere quien es.'_

"Sip. Varias veces de hecho."

"Hehehe... Oye... ¿Piensas hacer algo despues?"

Ella empezo a acercarse a mi, hasta el punto que su cara estaba enfrente de la mia.

"Ummm... No... ¿Por?"

Una sonrisa empezo a formarse en sus labios.

"Que tal si tu y yo vamos a tu habitacion y nos entretenemos?"

"Umm... No gracias. Ahora que recuerdo, si tengo planes en la tarde, tambien en la noche."

"¿Y con quien?"

"Con... Alguien..."

Mis ojos se plantaron por unos segundos sobre Jennifer.

"¿Con ella, eh? No te merece, pero has lo que quieras. Te dejo solo."

Empezo a salirse de la alberca, justo cuando Jennifer pasaba por aun lado de ella. Esta estiro el pie, causando que se callera y se golpeara. 'Hija de puta... Con Jenn no se mete nadie sin pasar sobre mi.' Rapidamente comenze a salirme de la alberca y dirijirme hacia donde estaba, levantandola y sosteniendola en mis brazos. Jennifer trato de levantarse y decirle algo a Paulina, pero yo la detuve. Era hora de darle una idea de lo que pensaba al respecto.

"¡¿Que mierdas te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Una cosa es coquetear conmigo y ofrecerme sexo, ya que se nota que no eres mas que una prostituta sin corazon ni sentimientos!"

Para este momento ella ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y sus 'amigas' corrian a su lado, listas para gritarme cosas sin sentido.

"¡Y otra cosa es hacer una estupidez que ya ni yo esperaba, porque practicamente puedo predecir que tu inteligencia es exactamente igual a la de un parasito! ¡Y no me salgas con la estupidez de "Fue un accidente", porque vi que traias una sonrisa de retrasada mental en la cara cuando lo hiciste!"

Juato en ese momento mis amigos empezaron a acercarse a mi listos para detenerme por si las cosas se calentaban mas. Suspire y abraze a Jennifer, quien mostraba rastros de llanto. Al parecer la herida era grave. Talves un desguince o algo asi.

"Solo vete... Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta..."

Rapidamente las chicas comenzaron a hacerse para atras. Marco y los demas se ofrecieron a ayudar a cargar a Jennifer devuelta a la habitacion. Les dije que no de la manera mas calmada posible. La levante del suelo y la lleve a nuestra habitacion, y la coloque sobre la cama. Yo todo lo que pude hacer es sentarme en la orilla con la cabeza baja. Despues de un rato Marco entro al cuarto con uno de los nuevos.

"Oye... Faus... Venimos nadamas a decirte que... planeamos ir de campamento, por si quisieran ir tu y Jenn..."

Jenn se encontraba dormida, y yo no estaba para aguantar a esa bola de golfas... Debo calmarme...

"No creo que Jennifer quiera ir, y yo tendria que cuidarla. Lo siento, iria si no fueran aquellas muchachas. Diviertanse sin mi."

Marco estaba algo triste, pero lo entendia. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzo a cerrar la puerta.

"Muy bien, si necesitan algo, estaremos en la orilla del bosque. Que se la pasen bien en la noche"

Al momento en que Marco cerro la puerta, Jennifer se levanto y me abrazo.

"Pudiste haber ido con ellos..."

"Pude, si no fuera por Paulina y su secta. Ahora, duerme. Lo necesitas."

"No quiero dormir... Preferiria ver tele..."

Sonrei, me levante y tome el control remoto. Encendi la tele y me acurruque a un lado de ella. Despues de un rato nos aburrimos y conecte mi computadora a la tele. Al encenderla vi que tenia un correo nuevo. Tenia por titulo "Orden Avatar". No necesitaba saber quien era el que lo envio. Rapidamente lo abri y descargue la imagen.

( TinyUrl (punto) com /OrdenAvatar Para que lo vean. Todo pegado y reemplazen el punto con un punto, y no se porque señalo eso si es tan obvio. Perdon por el nombre del Link tambien, no se me ocurria otra cosa xD ¡Devuelta a la Historia!)

Quede totalmente estupefacto, al igual que Jennifer. Ella me gano al hablar.

"Le quedo bien... Demasiado bien, aunque no muestra los colores originales. ¿Cuales son por cierto?"

"No te los dire. Kekekekeke..."

"¿Y como se llamara?"

"Hmmm... ¿Que tal Yoru?"

"¡Queda bien! Ahora, ¿Que tal si vemos Soul Eater?"

(Soul Eater es un anime de 1 Temporada. Ya anunciaron la segunda para el 2014 Veanla, se las recomiendo. Muy buena.)

"Bueno pues, deja lo pongo. Me alegro de que estes bien."

Cerre el navegador y abri la carpeta llamada "SE S1 E1-51" y puse todos los videos en una lista de reproduccion. Despues d capitulos Jennifer se quedo dormida. Yo, debido a que no estaba junto a Jennifer, y que tengo insomnio, seguia viendo la serie. Justo cuando termine de ver el episodio 14, me entro el sueño. Apage la computadora y la tele, y el cuarto quedo sumergido en la oscuridad. Abrí las cortinas, y entro la luz de la luna. Me recoste junto a Jennifer, y me dormi despues de unos minutos. No sabia lo que me esperaba al despertar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Noche Magica Pt 2

**¡MANEKI Y AELLO AQUI, CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!**

* * *

**Anacoreta .- Pienso un capitulo a la semana, como minimo.**

**Gonzakpo .- Gracias. Espero que te guste el capitulo  
**

**XionElNumero14 .- Aqui tienes el proximo. Ah, por cierto. ¿No te parecio increible que en Soul Eater, en el capitulo 51(El utlimo) Pusieran la cancion del primer Ending de la serie cuando se acabo****? (A.K.A. I wanna Be - Steam Punks)**

**Policientifico .- ¿Aburrido? Ah, ¿Quieres aventura? ¡TEN AVENTURA! *Comienza a vomitar arcoiris sobre la computadora* :3**

**GhostShadow6661 .- Arigatōgozaimashita!**

**Guest(AshKore15) .- Usare mi carta del comodin, y dire que eres el mismo. Denada por el dato, pero yo aun sigo investigando si esto es cierto o no. La mayoria dice que si, otros dicen que terminaran cambiando la fecha una y otra vez. Si no son la misma persona, perdon. Hare un edit contestando individualmente a cada uno n-n''**

.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una Noche Magica (Parte 2)**

* * *

Escuchaba los cantos de los pajaros a mi alrededor, la briza acariciando mi cara al pasar, el batir de los arboles y las ojas pasar. Si esto era un sueño, etonces estoy teniendo un muy buen sueño... Empeze a abrir mis ojos para observar que estaba en medio de una pradera. Bueno, en lo mas cercano a una pradera. Habia algunos cuantos arboles muertos, y el pasto estaba amarillento. Era mejor que nada. Me levante del suelo. Habia charcos de agua por todos lados, y lo que parecia una montaña a lo lejos.

Decidi observarme en uno de los charcos con agua. Para mi sorpresa, tenia la forma de mi Anthro, Yoru. Estaba mas que contento por dentro, este era el mejor sueño que he tenido hasta ahora. Tenia todo, hasta la espada en el lado izquierdo del cinturon. Mi pelaje era de color gris con blanco, y mis orejas eran negras. Toda mi emocion se detuvo al escuchar gritos de lo que parecia ser una mujer. Empeze a abrirme camino hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, para encontrarme con 4 dragones. Todos eran Anthros. Tres Dragones y Una Dragona con aspectos humanos excepto por el hocico y los dientes. Me di cuenta de que algunos tenian cabello... Decidi no preguntar y estudiar la situacion. Los 3 machos tenian rodeada a la hembra, y el que presumo era el lider, tenia el palo disco afuera. _'Uff... No debi haber hecho ese chiste sobre violacion..."_

El "lider" tenia escamas café y doradas. Sus 2 compañeros tenian escamas rojas con cafe claro en el estomago, y azul con cafe claro con el estomago. Uno de los 3 (El de rojo) Tenia cabello en forma de picos. La hembra era de escamas rosadas con cafe claro en el estomago, y tenia cabello rubio, lacio y corto. Los 4 eran de la misma edad que yo en este cuerpo. (17 para ser exacto) Empeze a escuchar su conversacion.

"Vamos, se mi hembra. Te dejare sentir esto dentro de ti, te dejare saborearlo dentro de tu boca, y te va a gustar."

El lider empezo a frotar su pene erecto. (Dije erecto :Lol:) La hembra solo podia caminar hacia atras con cara de susto y preocupacion.

"No... No quiero... Porqué no me pueden dejar en paz..."

"Vamos, lo disfrutaras. Las otras hembras lo adoraron, hasta las que lo hicieron por la primera vez."

"No... Creo que pasare... Por favor, dejenme en paz..."

"Eso es todo, acabaste con mi paciencia. Si no quieres hacerlo, ¡Te obligare!"

Esa era mi llamada. Sali de mi escondite con un salto, y me puse entre los 3 machos y la hembra.

"¿Qué no sabes tomar no como respuesta? ¡Cuando una dama dice no, es NO! Bola de adolescentes tercos..."

"¿Piensas defender a esta perra? Bueno, peleare por ella. Tu y yo, sin tu espada. ¿O eres un cobarde?"

Ooooh, eso era todo. Nadie, repito, NADIE me llama cobarde. Podria ser un imbecil cabeza dura, pero no un cobarde, y menos llama a una dama "Perra" a menos de que se merezca el titulo.

"Esta bien, lo hare. Sin aliento de fuego, ni alas. Una pelea limpia. Te enseñare a respetar a las hembras, imbecil."

Comenze a quitarme la espada del cinto, y la puse a un lado, recargada en una piedra. La dragona acerco su cabeza a mi oido.

"¿Seguro que estaras bien?"

"Sip, me he enfrentado a cabeza duras mas grandes que este idiota."

Me levante, y trone los dedos de mis manos. Tomé una pose defensiva.

"Vamos, entrale."

Esto enojo al dragon, porque despues de terminar de decirlo empezo a embestirme de frente. Solo debía hacerme rapidamente a un lado para esquivarlo. Despues de eso decidio arrojarme puñetazos a lo loco. Tome mi oportunidad, y bloqueé uno de sus puñetazos, y le di una probada de mi puño en la quijada. Este se hizo para atras para recuperarse. Empezo a caminar hacia mi, para recibir una patada a las piernas, y un codazo al estomago. El lider estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su estomago. Yo seguía en mi pose defensiva.

"¿Eso era todo? He visto criaturas mas fuertes y veloces que tu."

"Callate, los de tu especie no deberian de existir..."

Empezo a levantarse del suelo, y se me abalanzo. Yo lo recibi con una patada a la cara. Quedo aturdido, y aproveche la ocacion para darle una rafaga de puñetazos en el estomago, para terminar todo con una patada. El lider de los 3 dragones cayo al suelo inconciente. Sonreí, y me dirigi hacia donde estaba la dragona rosada. Esta me recibio con un abrazo. No pude evitar reirme un poco. Esta se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que me soltaba. Tome mi espada y la puse de nuevo en mi cinto.

"¿Sabes donde esta la aldea mas cercana?"

"Si... Pero esta algo lejos. Se puede ver desde arriba de la montaña. Puedo llevarte, yo vivo ahi con mi padre y los demas dragones."

"Muy bien, asi matare dos pajaros de un tiro. Vamos, yo te escoltare."

Ella se ruborizo de nuevo con esto y yo sonreí. Empezamos a caminar hacia la base de la montaña. Fui notando cómo ella se me acercaba mas y mas conforme ibamos caminando. De repente, recorde algo que habia dicho el dragon. _"Los de tu especie no deberian existir..."_

"Oye, nunca supe cual era tu nombre... Yo soy Yoru por cierto."

"Yo... Me llamo Ravanys..."

"Un gusto en conocerte Ravanys, pero me temo que por ahora tendre que dejar pasar las formalidades."

"M-muy bien..."

"Y dime, ¿A qué se referia aquel otro dragon con "Los de mi especie"? "

"Pues, no eres el unico de tu especie, hay una aldea de ellos cerca de aqui. De hecho, es la aldea que te digo."

"Ah..."

"¿Asi que tu no eres de por aqui?"

"Nop. Podria decirse que soy un viajero. ¿En que territorio estamos por cierto?"

"En el Drakoniano. Estamos entre el Reino de los Grifos, y el territorio Equestriano."

"Heh... Espera... ¿Dijiste Equestriano?"

"Si, ¿Por?"

"Ah... Nada... Solo curiosidad..."

Lo que duro del viaje hacia la cima de la montaña se paso en total silencio. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y ella se ruborizaba y miraba hacia otra direccion. Ya casi llegando a la cima, esta se me puso a un lado, y tomo mi mano con la sulla; Me dirigio hacia una cavera, y se detuvo frente a la entrada. Se dio la media vuelta y señalo hacia el bosque. Este dejaba de parecerse a un desierto. Decidi darme la vuelta tambien, y pude observar un pueblo a lo lejos. De repente escuche los pasos de una criatura grande detras de mi.

"Bueno bueno bueno, veo que has traido la cena."

_'Mierda... Me jodi.'_

Me di la media vuelta para encontrarme frente a frente con un dragon adulto de escamas negras. Este era el doble de alto que Ravanys, y eso que parecia estar acostado.

"Papá, no lo espantes. Él me defendio de Relk y sus amigos..."

"¿Asi que defendiste el honor de mi hija? ¿O acaso vienes por pieles para vender?"

"Nonononononono. Yo no soy hostil. Estoy viajando hacia el territorio Equestriano. Yo hize lo que decia el juramento de donde vengo."

"¿Ah si, dime cual-"

El dragon masivo frente a mi fue interrumpido por Ravanys, quien empezo a decirle algo al oido. Las ejillas de ella no podrian haber estado mas rojas. No se que le dijo Ravanys a su padre, pero empezo a sonreir.

"Asi que, Yoru. ¿Podrias venir conmigo?"

Empezo a camina hacia adentro de la cueva. Todo lo que pude hacer fue seguirlo. No sabia lo que me esperaba dentro de la cueva. Esta era mas grande de lo que parecia por dentro, y habia unos cuantos tunele, los que cre que debian interconectar la cuevas. Este se dio la vuelta para verme bien, y se sento. Él comenzo a hablar.

"Tengo entendido que no solo defendiste a mi hija, sino tambien su virginida, ¿Verdad?"

"Pues... Creo que si."

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿Verdad?"

"No."

"Ella debera convertirse en tu pareja segun nuestra cultura. Peleaste por ella con otro dragon, y ganaste."

"Oh... No me sentiria bien obligandola... Yo diria que dejaramos que ella decidiera."

"Sabias palabras... Ahora se que si mi hija decide ir contigo, estará en buenas manos. Ravanys, ¿Podrias pasar?"

Entonces vi como ella daba unos pasos al frente. Estaba justo detras de mi.

"Entonces, ¿Decides quedarte con este joven, o buscar otra pareja?."

"Te recuerdo que yo voy hacia Equestria. Digo, no me gustaria que tubieras que dejar algo a lo que estes apegada solo por mi."

"Me gustaria estar contigo... Siempre he querido ir a Equestria y ver como es..."

"Esta bien. Por cierto, nunca supe el nombre de tu padre."

"Mi nombre es Airin, joven aventurero. Aunque encuentro raro el que mi hija te quiera como pareja, creo que podre acostumbrarme."

"Wow, pues no se que decir a eso... Bueno, es hora de empezar nuestro pequeño viaje. Vamos Ravanys, Arriba, arriba y ade-"

Ella me sostuvo del brazo y me jalo suavemente hacia atras.

"Espera... Necesitas realizar el ritual..."

"¿El ritual?"

"El ritual en el que la hembra de la pareja deja una marca en el macho, para señalar que le pertenece. Es tambien una manera de presumir que tienes una pareja."

"¿Y como se aplica esa marca?"

"La hembra coloca su palma en alguna parte del cuerpo del macho, y la palma empieza a dejarle una marca. Es como si te quemaran con metal caliente, pero no tan doloroso. Cuando la hembra termina de colocar la marca y remueve su palma, el macho tiene la palma de la hembra marcada. Esto causara que sus almas se unan mas, al punto en el que podran hablar mentalmente el uno con el otro. Ademas de que los demas podran percibir que tienes pareja nada mas por tu olor."

"Wow... Bueno, hagamoslo. Entre mas rapido mejor."

"¡Ese es el espiritu! Ahora, solo debes quitarte las prendas donde quieras tener la marca."

Comenze a quitarme la chaqueta, para luego comenzar a levantar y proceder a quitar mi camisa. Mi pecho estaba expuesto, al igual que mi espalda.

"En el pecho estaria bien, Asi podria admirarla facilmente."

"Muy bien, Ravanys, puedes proceder."

Ella camino hacia mi, y extendio la palma de su garra derecha, para luego colocarla sobre mi pecho. Al principio no vi nada, excepto que la garra de Ravanys empezaba a ponerse roja lentamente. Despues de eso, senti como si me ecnajaran un objeto afilado y lo dejaran ahi por unos segundos, para despues sacarlo rapidamente. Ella removio su garra para revelar una marca negra en forma de su delicada garra en mi pecho. En el centro vi como se formaba un simbolo del color de las escamas de Ravanys. La marca comenzo a arder, causando un inmenso dolor en mi pecho.

"'¡ME CAGO EN THUNDERO, GAAAH, COMO QUEMA!"

Hice mis manos puños, y empece a golpear la pared de la cueva. Despues de unos segundos deje de hacerlo, ya que no sentia mas dolor proveniente de la marca. Fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Esto no era un sueño.

Pude soportar dolor, y no me desperte.

Estaba atado emocionalmente a alguien mas, cuando estaba en una relacion con Jennifer.

No sabia si Jennifer estaba en este mundo.

Debo llegar a Equestria lo mas rapido posible, y dirigirme a Canterlot. Solo hay dos alicornios que puedan aclararme las dudas, y no creo que sea facil llegar a ellas.

Pero primero a lo primero. Ravanys y Yo debiamos llegar al pueblo para conseguir direcciones y proviciones. Este era el comienzo de una aventura.

Comenze a ponerme mi camiceta y luego mi chaqueta negra. La marca no traspasaba la camiseta, pero sabia que estaba ahi. Sonreí. Si esto es lo que me deparaba el destino, lo recibire con brazos abiertos.

"Muy bien. ¿Algun otro ritual que se necesite?"

"Bueno, esta el ritual de apareamiento, el cual consiste en-"

"Bueno gracias por su hospitalidad Airin, pero debemos irnos. ¿No queremos viajar de noche, o si?"

Me encontraba rapidamente huyendo, cargando a una dragona en estado de shock, y con las mejillas ruborizadas. Aun cuando decendia la montaña en direccion del pueblo, podía escuchar la risa de Airin hacer eco en el aire.

* * *

**Bueno, eso no tomo tanto de lo que esperaba. Gracias de nuevo a todos por su apoyo y por sus buenos reviews, pero tambien me gustaria ver uno que otro review en el que señalen los errores. Descuiden, no me lo tomare a mal. Ademas, si tienen pregunta, tambien dejenlas como review. Yo personalmente me tomare la molestia de contestarlas :D**


	4. Capitulo 4: Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Matenme, me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, lo se. Soy un imbecil, deberia cuidar mas mi salud, pero tambien estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con todo el asunto del regreso a clases. Bueno, Aello tambien tuvo el mismo problema, excepto que ella no tuvo que ir al hospital de nuevo... xD Bueno, aqui se los dejo. No se me olvida, contestar los reviews! x3 Ademas, al final de este capitulo, les tengo un pequeño anuncio.**

**NO HAGAN TRAMPA Y LEAN EL ANUNCIO PRIMERO! Deben leer el capitulo :3**

**Por cierto, contestando la pregunta anonima que se me envio, no. Este no es un Fic del Septimo elemento, o de romance con una de las main 6 o cualquier otra poni. Como vez, aqui mi amigo Yoru esta en serios problemas como para tener otra Relacion, y eso que sabe que en ese mundo se practica la poligamia. Tampoco tendra nada que ver con que es otro tipo de elementos. Leo ese tipo de fics, pero no me gustaria hacer algo que la demas gente puede hacer mejor. Decidi hacer un Humano en Equestria, y darles unos cuantos giros aqui y aca. Animate a leerlo, si te gusto, quedate, si no, no. No seras la peor persona del mundo por hacerlo, al hacer el fic spe que habria personas a las que les gustaria y otras que no. Claro, habra problemas aqui y aca, pero saldran de ellos a su manera. (Principalmente la de Yoru.)**

**Mi momento favorito, volver a leer sus reviews y contestarlos x3**

**Gonzakpo.- Seeeh, lo de la imagen, tuve un momento flojo y decidi postearla en vez de describirlo xD**

**Xion.- Si, yo tambien. Otro anime que espero que sigan haciendo, es Cat Planet Cuties o mejor dicho Asobi ni iku yo!. Espero con ansias el segundo OVA n.n**

**GhostShadow6661.- Hehehe 666 x3. Y no se si tu llegaste a enterarte, pero Rare iva a hacer un Banjo Threeie. Aello te manda saludos por cierto.**

**David-13.- Si, el tener a una hembra dragon es genial, tiene sus pros y sus contras, y creeme, hay mas contras que pros si lo ves desde mi punto de vista xD**

**Anacoreta.- Si... Hehehe... Dos novias... Siento que dije demasiado D:  
**

**AshKore15.- Si... Pobre Fausto, digo, Yoru, no sabe lo que le espera... Y no solo con Jennifer x3. Sobre lo de la critica, tienes razon. Ahora que lo leo mas detenidamente es cierto... La actitud podria mejorar n-n**

**BUENO, ESOS FUERON LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON USTEDES! No sean timidos, dejen uno, nos motivan a Aello y a mi a levantarnos y ponernos a trabajar. No les miento, ella y yo a veces somos demasiado flojos... xP**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Una sorpresa inesperada.

* * *

'Por fin... Logramos bajar antes del anochecer. Solo espero que llegemos a la aldea antes de que se termine de poner el sol'

Ravanys y yo nos encontrabamos sentados en el tronco de un arbol. Yo esperaba a que ella recobrara sus sentidos totalmente, debido a la pequeña bromita que su padre nos hizo. Despues de un rato esta agito su cabeza y me volteo a ver.

"Perdon por lo que hizo mi padre... Asi es con casi todos los dragones que conosco. Es su forma de divertirse."

"Si, ya lo note. Creo que me llevare muy bien con el. Anda, hay que llegar a la aldea antes de que se ponga el sol... No me gustaria saber como es este bosque de noche."

"Muy bien... Vamos..."

Ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a abrirnos paso por entre la maleza y los arboles. Ella iba justo detras de mi, casi abrazandome. Debo empezar a aceptar el hecho de que ella ahora es mi... *Gulp* Prometida... Se que lentamente lo que para mi es una muy extraña amistad se convertira en un sentimiento con el paso del tiempo, pero debo acelerar el paso, voy demasiado lento.

Despues de un rato llegamos a una pradera, en la cual podiamos apreciar que el cielo empezaba a ponerse de tono rojizo, señalando que el atardecer estaba cerca. Decidimos charlar un rato ahi en lo que descanzabamos. Me entere de que ella tiene una hermana, que es menor que ella, y tambien de que su madre murio hace unos meces, dejandolas solas con su padre.

Tambien ella me conto como su padre comenzo a ser mas y mas sobreprotector con ellas debido a la falta de una imagen materna, debido a que muchos cazadores capturaban a las crias de dragones para venderlas como mascotas. Yo le platique lo que pude de mi vida devuelta en la Tierra, cambiando algunas cosas, y omitiendo otras. Despues de un buen descanso, y de conocer mas a mi pareja, decidimos seguir caminando hacia nuestro destino.

Despues de un rato la aldea era visible en la distancia, y comenzamos a apresurarnos. Por fin, habiamos llegado. Empeze a observar toda la aldea. En efecto, todos sus habitantes se parecian a mi, pero con aspectos caninos. Por dios, esto era increible. Podia observar como las parejas caminaban juntas, los niños y adolescentes corriendo por aqui y por alla, y tambien como algunos de sus habitantes se me quedaban viendo. Decidi acercarme hacia uno de ellos para hacerle algunas preguntas, pero rapidamente fui detenido por alguien con una espada y armadura ligera. Su pelaje era negro con blanco.

"¡Alto ahi, adonde crees que vas y con una dragona! ¿Que no sabes que es ilegal cazar dragones?"

"Solo vine a esta aldea para conseguir un mapa para llegar a la region Equestriana y tal vez algunas proviciones..."

"¿Que no escuchastes? ¡Esta prohibido cazar o esclavizar dragones en estas regiones!"

"Pero... Ella no es mi esclava, mas bien alrevez. Jejeje."

"No entiendo... ¿Tu el esclavo de una dragona?"

"No en ese sentido, ella es mi... Prometida."

"¡HAHAHAHA! ¿Quieres que te crea esa excusa tonta? Su padre ya te hubiera devorado, ademas, no tienes la marca del ritual, asi que tendras que venir conmigo."

"Umm. No. ¿Quiere pruebas? Lleveme a un lugar cerrado y se las dare. ¿O prefiere que lo haga aqui en publico?"

"Hazlo de una vez, no tengo tu tiempo."

"Muy bien... Ravanys, sosten mi chaqueta."

Ella se acerco a mi justo cuando me la quite, y la tomo en sus garras. Despues de eso, retire mi camisa, exponiendo la marca al aire libre. Pude oir como todos se detenian de lo que hacian, y como otros inhalaban aire sorprendidos. Pude ver como algunas hembras me miraban con lujuria en sus miradas, como si fuera un trofeo que debian ganarse. Volvi a ponere la camiseta, y Ravanys me dio mi chaqueta. Le di las gracias y una sonrisa. El guardia se me quedo mirando, agito su cabeza y sonrio.

"Bueno, eso es algo que no vemos mucho por aqui, de hecho, nunca habiamos oido de la pareja de un dragon con un Ourobos. Vengan conmigo, se quien podra llevarlos al territorio Equestriano de manera segura."

Ravanys de repente tomo mi mano con la suya y la apreto. Decidi poner a prueba aquella coneccion de la que me dijo Airin que obtendria con el Ritual.

"Muchas gracias. Vamos Ravanys."

El guardia comenzo a caminar, y nosotros lo comenzamos a seguir.

'Ravanys, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesta algo?'

Pude sentir como ella sonreia y apretaba mas mi mano.

'Si, estoy bien, solo que me incomodan las miradas de los habitantes, sobre todo los de algunas hembras...'

'Descuida, todo estara bien. Que no te incomoden. Si estas tan nerviosa, puedo abrazarte.'

Yo sonrei al sentir que ella se sonrojaba. No pude evitar reirme un poco. El guardia se volteó hacia nosotros y comenzo a hablar.

"Asi que, ¿De donde eres? Ya se que la dragona debia de vivir aqui cerca, junto con los demas."

"Pues, vengo de un pueblo lejano, no recuerdo bien como se llama, ya que tengo viajando unos cuantos meses."

"Ah, mira, ya estamos aqui. Entremos."

Nos encontrabamos frente a lo que parecia ser una de las chozas mas grandes de la aldea. Todas eran como casas hechas de madera. 'Debo admitir que van avanzando rapidamente. No me sorprenderia al ver que hayan descubierto la electricidad la proxima vez que venga... Eso si la descubren.' Rapidamente el guardia nos llevo hacia adentro, donde nos encontramos con una hembra detras de lo que parecia ser un escritorio. Si unia los puntos, podria decir que era un tipo de secretaria. Ella rapidamente corrio con el guardia, lo abrazo y comenzo a besarlo, sin importarle que estuvieremos justo detras de ellos. Despues de unos segunos ambos se separaron. La secretaria volteo a vernos con una sonrisa, y luego al guardia.

"Vaya, asi que los rumores so ciertos, un Ourobos con una dragona... Admito que es una linda pareja. Y dime, ¿Que te trae por aqui Ti'venn?"

"Vine a decirte que si tenias mas espacio en la caravana que va hacia equestria, ellos necesitan llegar alla, y no me gustaria saber que terminaron siendo asaltados por tu ya sabes quienes."

"Hmm... Debes ser bueno com esa espada, asi que si podrias ofrecerte a defender la caravana con los otros guardias, podremos llevarte a ti y a tu pareja esta noche."

"Bien... ¿Y que dices? Practicamente les estamos dando algo a cambio de un servicio, una oferta algo dificil de rechazar."

'Tu que opinas... ¿Confiamos en ellos?'

'Si, se ve que son personas buenas...'

"Muy bien, aceptareos su oferta. Muchas gracias Ti'venn y..."

"Ithaqua. Mi nombre es Ithaqua."

"Muchas gracias. Nosotros somos Yoru, y Ravanys."

Ravanys se me acerco con una sonrisa y me abrazo. Ti'venn despues nos dijo que la caravana saldria dentro de un rato, por si queriaos ver la aldea. Le pregunte que era la caravana y el me decia que ellos vendian especias, decoraciones y otras cosas a los habitantes de Equestria a cambio de la moneda de ellos, y compraban viveres como vegetales, y otras cosas. La carne ellos la cazaban, pero no la vendian debido a que los equestrianos son herbivoros. De eso encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos y esperar el anochecer. De vez en cuando se acercaban algunos niños a nosotros y le hacian unas cuantas preguntas a Ravanys. Principalmente sobre como me conocio, o sobre como es la vida de un dragon. Pasamos un buen rato, y ambos nos entretuvimos. Durante ese tiempo empezamos a sentirnos mas comodos con nuestra relacion, tanto, que cuando llego Ti'venn por nosotros, nos encontro dandonos un abrazo.

"Ya es hora, vengan conmigo. Los llevare con Ithaqua y ella les dara sus lugares."

Ambos nos levantamos con una sonrisa, y nos tomamos de la mano. Lo seguimos hasta el eje de la aldea, donde se encontraban algunas hembras con mochilas, y tambien machos, quienes algunos les ayudaban con las mochilas y otros iban armados. Algunos habitantes llevaban algunas carretas. Entre estos tambien habia niños. Este viaje va a ser interesante. Ithaqua nos sonreia, al igual que una hembra al lado de ella. Ithaqua se nos acerco.

"Muy bien, Ravanys, ayudaras a las madres con los niños. Debemos asegurarnos de que no se separen mucho del grupo. Yoru, tu y los demas machos se encargaran de proteger a las hembras de cualquier cosa hostil, sobre todo cuando lleguemos a los pantanos. ¿Esta bien?"

Ambos nos miramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Si"

* * *

Ya llevabamos mas de dos horas de viaje, y me encontraba del lado derecho con mi espada en mano. Habiamos escuchado ruidos extraños hace unos minutos. La verdad, no eramos tantos armados, solo 5 contandome a mi. La mayoria de los machos eran jovenes que cargaban carretas. Talvez para llamar la atencion de las hembras jovenes, o por que sus madres se los habian orenado. El punto era que estabamos entrando en terrenos pantanosos segun Ithaqua, y sus habitantes tendrian mas ventaja sobre nosotros, en especial conmigo, porque yo no tenia mucha experiencia con una espada. Bueno, lo unico que tenia era la experiencia de los videojuegos, pero eso no serviria aqui.

Volviendo a nuestra posible locacion, segun Ithaqua estabamos llegando a los Pantanos Fondo Ranozo. Que raro, algunos de los nombres de los lugares debieron ser traducidos. Yo veia la serie en ingles, y a veces la veia subtitulada. Digo veia, porque es el termino correcto. Ya no puedo verla, debido a que estoy atorado aqui, sin saber onde o como esta Jennifer. Ahora, volviendo al tema, si tradusco el nombr del lugar, y porque solo me se el mapa de equestria en ingles, debemos de estar en Froggy Bottom Bog, osea, cerca de Ponyville, donde tomarian ruta hacia Canterlot. Ahora, se preguntaran. ¿Porque Ponyville? Bueno, es simple. Debian descansar. Este viaje es agotador, pero da sus frutos.

Volviendo a la realidad, observe que uno de los guardias se me habia acercado, con intencion de hablar conmigo.

"Oye, dime una cosa. ¿Que se siente tener a una dragona como tu pareja?"

"Bueno, pues... Es... Interesante, y raro a la vez. No en el al sentido, claro, pero yo tengo algunas dudas, pero se que pronto seran contestadas."

Voltee a ver al guardia para observar que era un joven, mayor que yo debido a su estatura, y que tenia pelaje cafe con puntas negras.

"Y... ¿Que dudas tienes?"

"Algunas peronales, y otras cuantas no tanto, por ejemplo, ¿Que sera de ella y yo en un futuro en caso de que decidamos tener... Bueno, entiendes la idea, no?"

"Si... Heh... Creo que esa misma pregunta se me vino a la cabeza..."

"Pervertido..."

Ambos nos reimos por un rato. Al parecer los Ourobos son muy amigables... No quiero saber que pasa si los enojas...

"Oye... ¿Cual es tu nombre? El mio es Yoru."

"Yo soy Mado, gusto en conocerte."

Ambos nos dimos la mano en saludo. Otro amigo mas.

"Oye Mado, ¿Sabes cuanto falta para terminar el viaje?"

Bueno, yo diria que para la primera parada, no mucho mas, pero de ahi a Canterlot, unas dos horas como maximo si tenemos complicaciones. Mira, ya casi estamos ahi, desde aqui puedo ver claramente donde termina este maldito pantano."

El señalaba hacia donde en efecto, escaceaban los arboles, y claramente se podia ver una pradera a lo lejos, junto con un pequeño pueblo, el cual debia ser Ponyville.

Durante los siguientes minutos, o media hora para ser exactos, todos en la caravana nos abrimos paso por entre la maleza y el resto del pantano. Por suerte, ningun animal salvaje nos ataco en todo el viaje, pero eso no me quito la idea de que alguien nos seguia. Podia sentirlo, y creo que los demas, a excepcion de Ravanys, podian sentirlo tambien. Al fin y al cabo, el que nos seguia no podria hacerlo mas, debido a que tendria que salir de su escondite y exponerse para seguirnos. Esperen un minuto... ¿Que es ese punto a lo lejos...?

Oh no... Oh nononononononono ¡NO! ¡Esto no debia ser asi! Mi plan esta arruinado. Al parecer tendremos que hacer contacto con las main 6, ya que parada junto al letrero de "Bienvenidos a Ponyville" Se encontraba la aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, mejor conocida como el elemento de la magia.

En el lado bueno, podremos llegar mas rapido a Canterlot, pero preferiria haber primero hablado con la Princesa en privado... En el malo... Tendre que lidiar con las portadoras de los elementos...

Hora de enfrentarnos a la horda...

* * *

**Ohohohohohoho Se estan empezando a poner inquietantes las cosas para Yoru... Pero lo que no sabe el es que Ravanys le debe decir algo importante...**

**Bueno bueno, el aviso importante sera que pronto necesitare OC'S! Y no se limiten, pueden ser de cualquier Raza! Dragones, Ourobos, Ponis de Tierra, Pegasos, Unicornios, pero no Alicornios... Bueno no se de eso, no me siento bien incluyendo a otro alicornio... Y anuncio otro integrante de las razas, pronto sabran que papel tendra esta raza, y juzgando por el nombre que le puse, se daran una idea de como es. Se los tratare de describir es mejor. (Lo mas que pueda, no se enojen conmigo) El nombre de la raza es Kathirian, y, como dice su nombre, son gatos. Ahora, imaginense a un Ourobos pero con aspectos felinos... A la mierda, soy malo para esto xD bueno, aqui les dejo una imagen para reforzar mi descripcion.  
**

**tinyurl (punto) com / KathirianExamp**

**Bueno, ponganse a crear un OC, o envienme uno viejo, pero para hacerlo deberan darme los siguientes requisitos x3**

* * *

**Raza:**

**Nombre:**

**Cutie Mark(Opcional dependiendo de raza):**

**Color de Pelaje/escamas:  
Marcas o detalles Extras(Por ejemplo, si es Kathirian, y tiene rayas, de que color son estas, alas de los dragones, cuernos, etc.):**

**Apariencia(Alto, bajo, muscular, aterrador, CUTE X3, etc):**

**Edad:**

**Sexo:**

* * *

**Alguna historia corta sobre el personaje(Opcional):**

**Bueno, eso es todo! Los OC's pueden enviarmelos en un mensaje privado, o en un review. Hora de ponerme los pantalones, y arreglar mis horarios, que sera un desmadre(literalmente) para seguir haciendo los trabajos de la escuela, esto es mas importante(para mi x3). Aun asi, tratare de publicar un capitulo cada semana o dos. No me culpen, Aello tambien tiene algo de culpa. No me da muchas ideas ultimamente. Esperen mas noticias el proximo capitulo. ADIOS!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Una Calida Bienvenida

**HOLA A TODOS! COMO ODIO MI ESCUELA POR HACER SEMANA DE EXAMENES, Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO, SIGAMOS CON ESTO, Y RECUERDEN SOBRE LOS OC'S. Gracias a los que los mandaron. Aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo.**

**Edit: Corregi algunas faltas de ortografia, y complete unas oraciones que al parecer les faltaban palabras o letras xD**

**Ahora si, les pido que si les gusto lo que he escito hasta ahora, que sepan que necesito OC's de varias Razas, todo se explica en el capitulo 4. Gracias por su atencion, y que disfruten de este capitulo.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Una "Calida" Bienvenida

* * *

Mierda... Puede que Celestia le haya mandado una carta diciendole que me esperara y me presentara a sus amigas, mejor conocidas como los otros 5 elementos. No queria hacer amigos con ellas, no todavia, ya que o me hacen una fiesta, o termino abandonandolas si me entero de que Jenn no esta aqui... Y tambien de que me preguntarian cosas como el porque estaba con una dragona, el color de mi pelaje, entre otras cosas.

Aparte, yo no soy un gran fanatico de las fiestas, pero eso no significa que no las disfruto, solo necesito tener a alguien conmigo, como Ravanys o a un buen amigo, pero ponme frente a una multitud de desconocidos y veras mi lado antisocial. Sobre todo cuando en dicha fiesta hecha por una poni rosada comienzen a preguntarme el porque mi prometida es una dragona.

_'Me cago en dios... Esto no debia ser asi... Ademas de señalar mas hacia la teoría de que Celestia me trajo aqui, me jode todo el plan...'_

Todo lo que podia hacer era fruncir el seño y seguir caminando.

_'Mierda, ya que. Sera mejor hablar con Ravanys... Hablando de ella, aqui viene.'_

Y en efect, se me acerco Ravanys y pude ver que Twilight ya nos habia identificado.

"Yoru... Tengo algo que confesarte..."

Voltee a verla, tenia cargando a una cria, dormida. Probablemente era de una de las madres de la caravana, pero Ravanys estaba cabizbaja. Le di una sonrisa y levante su cabeza con mi mano derecha.

"Vamos, arriba esos animos, que ya casi llegamos a Canterlot. Ahora, ¿Que querias decirme?"

"Que... Como ya sabras... Pronto cumplire otro año de vida, y... con esto me llegara mi etapa adulta en la cual me crezen las alas y... Me llega mi primer temporada de apareamiento..."

_'¡PUTA MADRE, ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE ESO!... ¿Como es que se me pudo olvidar un jodido dato tan importante como ese? Y de esguro esta forma tambien tiene una... Bueno, segun todos los fics, nadamas las hembras la tienen... Y si las ponis se ponen locas, no quiero imaginarme una dragona... Solo sonrie Yoru, digo, Fausto, sonrie.'_

Y en efecto, sonrei. No se como le hago para no tener un ataque de nervios, pero voy bien.

"No te preocupes Ravanys, todo estara bien. ¿Cuanto falta para ese dia?

"Unos tres o cuatro dias..."

'Vaya, es mayor que yo, bueno, que mi fursona, en la que me encuentro... El cumpleaños de Yoru es en tres semanas... Debo mantenerlo un secreto...'

Estaba asustado por dentro, pero por fuera estaba feliz. Era peor que una muñeca Matryoshka... Volviendo al tema, yo mentalmente no estaba preparado para esto, pero fisicamente, yo diria que si...

"Entonces, tendremos que-"

"¡Hola! Me imagino que tu debes ser... ¿Yoru, verdad?"

Ravanys y yo volteamos hacia enfrente para encontrarnos con una Twilight Sparkle sonriente. Ravanys volteo a verme, y desperto a la cria que estaba cargando para bajarla y decirl que volviera con su madre. Vi que Ravanys sonreia al ver alejarse a la cria. Ella seria buena madre.

"Si... Yo soy Yoru... ¿Que se le ofrece?"

"Pues veras, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y estoy aqui para darte a tí y a tu pareja una bienvenida a Ponyville, y a Equestria en si."

"Bueno, Señorita Sparkle, gracias por la bienvenida, pero mi pregunta es ¿Como supo usted que somos nuevos aqui y en toda Equestria?"

"Por favor, solo dime Twilight, y lo que pasa es que la co-gobernante de esta region, y mi tutora, fue informada de que habia un nuevo Ourobos en regiones de fuera de Equestria, en direccion hacia dicha region, y me ha enviado una carta diciendo que te buscara y te diera una cordial bienvenida, y luego te llevara con ella lo antes posible"

Para este momento, nadamas quedabamos nosotros 3, los de la caravana habian decidido seguir adelante, buscando hospedaje. Por fin habia anochecido, y el cansancio comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi. Si tan solo tuviera mi computadora, o mi iPod, pero esos se verian sospechosos. Aunque sea una guitarra, eso de seguro se veria inocente.

"Muy bien, pero necesitamos descansar. Si pudieras dirijirnos a un lugar donde nos pudieran das hospedaje te lo agradeceriamos mucho."

"Eso esta arreglado, ustedes se quedaran conmigo en la biblioteca donde vivo, tengo un cuarto de huespedes con una cama lo suficientemente frande para ustedes dos, y no aceptare un no por respuesta."

"Bueno, veo que no hay manera de convencerla de otra cosa, adelante, vayamos a su hogar."

Twilight sonrio, dio media vuelta y tomo ruta hacia Ponyville. Yo voltee a ver a Ravanys.

'Descuida, podemos confiar en ella. ¿Estas cansada? ¿Puedes caminar, o quieres que te carge?'

'Descuida, estoy bien. Mis padres no criaron a una dragona debil... Bueno, no tanto.'

Ella solto una pequeña carcajada, y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreir. Comenzamos a caminar hacia Ponyville tambien, siguiendo de cerca a Twilight. Pude sentir como Ravanys tomaba mi mano con la sulla y la apretaba un poco, despues comenzo a acercarce a mi, y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

* * *

_**Momentos despues, fuera de la casa de Twilight / Biblioteca Publica de**** Ponyville.**_

.

Tan solo abrio la puerta Twilight, entramos los tres, y lo que venia me lo esperaba. Sentadas en un semi-circulo y platicando se encontraban las demas portadoras de los elementos. Probablemente invitadas a una pijamada en la cual habria un juego como botella, o verdad o reto, en el cual saldria perjudicado. Todas se nos quedaron viendo, sobre todo a Mi y a Ravanys. Yo voltee a ver a Twilight.

"Si pudieras señalarnos a la habitacion donde dormiremos, te lo agradeceria..."

"¡Oh, espera! Quisiera presentarles a mis amigas, Applejack, portadora del elemento de la honestidad"

Dicha pony solo sonrio e inclino su sombrero.

"Pinkie Pie y Rarity, portadoras de los elementos de la Risa y la Generosidad."

La pony rosada tenia una sonrisa que pondria a la del huason en verguenza, y la pony color perla solo asintio.

"Y por ultimo, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, portadoras de los elementos de Lealtad y Generosidad."

La pegaso color Celeste me miro fijamente a los ojos como si me estuviera amenazando, mientras que la pegaso color mantequilla se escondia detras de ella, su crin rosada cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Esta miraba mas a Ravanys que a mi, al igual que Rarity.

"Bueno, yo soy Yoru, como sabran. Ella es-"

En eso un dragon de escamas moradas y verdes entro en la habitacion, era Spike, quien al parecer buscaba a Twilight.

"Twilight, la princesa mando otra carta diciendo que-"

Spike se detuvo en medio de las chicas y se me quedo mirando, y luego a Ravanys, quien para este punto estaba tomada de mi brazo, cabezeando. Este abrio la boca para hablar.

"...Hola..."

Ravanys sonrio y lo saludo con su garra.

"Hola pequeño... Te vez de la misma edad que mi hermana... ¿Como te llamas?"

"Spike... ¿Y tu?"

"Yo soy Ravanys, y el es Yoru, mi... Prometido podria decirse. Acabaos de llegar de la region Draconiana."

En ese momento pude ver como Spike cambiaba de estar aburrido y sacado de onda, a estar sorprendido y algo excitado.

"¡¿Enserio?! Siempre he querido ver como es desde que lei sobre ella. Sobre todo porque los dragones de alla son mas amigables que los de aqui."

_'Uy si, mas amigables mis pelotas. Violar a alguien no es amigable, amenazar tampoco, y menos TROLEAR.'_

"Pues esta de suerte, mi padre y hermana vendran a visitarme dentro de unos dias, bueno, solo mi hermana, ya que mi padre causaria terror a las aldeas. Pero tu seras el primero en saber cuando llegue, y en conocerla tambien."

"Wow, eso seria genial, ¡Gracias!"

Fue en ese momento que Twilight decidio intervenir entre la charla de ambos dragones, felices de conocer a alguien de su especie.

"Perdon por interrumpir, pero Spike, ¿Que decia la carta que envio la princesa?"

"Ah si... Dice que espera conocer a ambos mañana, y que para esto deberiamos tomar el tren a Canterlot porque los carruajes estan recibiendo mantenimiento."

"Muy bien, gracias Spike."

"Denada. Si me disculpan ire a dormir. Buenas noches"

Entonces comenzaron las preguntas gracias a Rarity, quien se veia inquieta por recibir informacion.,

"Disculpa cariño, una pregunta. Segun algunos libros, y otras cuantas novelas, tengo entendido que las hembras le ponen una marca al macho para identificarlo, y que crea un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos."

"Pues si, es de hecho un ritual, pero depende de Yoru si quiere mostrarte la marca..."

"Ni lo digas, conque no tengan fines pervertidos..."

Me quite mi chaqueta y la camiseta, dejando ver a todas las ponis la marca de garra de color negro en mi pecho. Todas hicieron el mismo sonido. Obviamente, encontrando tierno el que Ravanys y yo estuvieramos juntos siendo de diferentes razas.

"Aaawwww."

Y en eso, escuche a Fluttershy hacer una pregunta, dejando su timidez a un lado.

"¿Y como se conocieron? Si no es molestia el decirnos..."

Bueno, aun seguia presente. Pero no tanto. Ravanys y yo nos miramos el uno a otro, y sonreimos. Yo comenze a ponerme mi ropa de nuevo. Ella comenzo a contar la pequeña historia.

"Pues, Yoru y yo nos conocimos en medio de un problema que el mismo soluciono. Me encontraba al pie de la montaña donde vivia rejuntando algunas vallas silvestres para mi hermana, ya que iva a ir de viaje con unos amigos de mi padre, junto con sus hijas. Yo no decidi ir porque queria pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi padre, y fue ahi donde fui sorprendida por una voz. Era el hijo del dragon alfa."

"Se le habia acercado para invitarla a su... harem de hembras."

"Yo no acepte la oferta, y le dije que me dejara en paz."

"Lo que ella no tenia en mente es que el no iba a tomar un no por respuesta, y tenia intenciones de obligarla a realizar... Cosas sucias..."

"Fue ahi cuando Yoru salto de los arbustos, y lo reto a un duelo para defender mi honor sin siquiera conocerme. El obviamente gano, y de ahi comenzo todo."

Todas volvieron a decir "Aaawww" En completa sincronia, daba miedo. Vi a Rarity tomar aire, probablemente para comentar sobre como nuestra situacion se parecia a la de las novelas de romance que ha leido.

"¡Cariño, esto es como una novela de romance y accion! El amor prohibido de dos almas jovenes, sobrepasando los obstaculos que el destino les ponga enfrente solo para seguir en los brazos del otro. Como quisiera encontrar alguien asi para mi, que no le importe crzar los vastos mares, ni los ardientes desiertos, ni las densas junglas... *Suspiro* El amor... "

Me encontraba cabezeando, cuando mi oreja derecha apunto hacia la ventana y pude escuchar un silbido lejano. Fue ahi cuando conecte 1 con 1. Los que nos siguieron en el bosque eran probablemente asesinos, y nos siguieron hasta aqui. El silbido era una flecha abriendose paso por el aire, y su trayectoria era yo o Ravanys. Decidi seguir mis instintos, y taclee al suelo a dicha dragona. Tan solo cai escuche el sonido del vidrio al romperse, y un objeto metalico encajandose en la madera. Rapidamente me levante y me dirigi a la ventana. A lo lejos podia ver un par de ojos dorados brillando en la noche, y la silueta de una figura encapuchada sobre los techos de las casas. Dicha figura se echo a correr. Yo voltee a ver a las 6 ponis.

"Cuiden de Ravanys y coloquen una barrera o escudo alrededor de la casa. Que nadie entre aqui."

Corri hacia la puerta y ni si quiera la abri, la embesti, pero aun asi se abrio. Tan solo corri unos metros hacia donde se encontraba la figura encapuchada, fui detenido por dos mas. Una de estas dos movio rapidamente su brazo, haciendo una mocion de arrojar algo, y pude oir el sonido de mi espada cayendo al suelo con todo y funda. Viendome desarmado, comenzaron a correr hacia mi. Uno paso a i lado, y lamentablemente voltee a verlo. La barrera magenta alrededor de la biblioteca le gano, y tuvo que cambiar de curso. Ojala no hubiera volteado, porque al girar mi cabeza en su lugar, recibi un zarpazo en la cara. Rapidamente me concentre, ignorando el dolor, y tomando una pose defensiva.

Pude observar como cambiaba el balanze de lo que debia ser su pierna derecha a la izquierda, y en efecto, lanzo una patada. Yo me agache a tiempo, y le di una patada propia a la pierna con la que se sostenia. Cayo al suelo, pero detuvo la caida con sus brazos, y se levanto tan rapido como cayo. Sentia como si estuviera peleando con la encarnacion de otro universo de Jackie Chan o Bruce Lee. Haciendo a un lado las comparaciones, decidi sacarle provecho a esta situacion.

"¿Quien eres tu y porque hacen esto?"

"Heh, ni te preocupes por saber quien soy..."

Sip, era una hembra. Tenia demaciada gracia al pelear para ser macho.

"Pero hacemos esto por una buena causa... Para impedir la firma del tratado de paz entre los Kathrians y los Ourobos, junto con los Draconianos... Y tu eres la clave para ese tratado..."

Con velocidad sorprendente, saco dos navajas de sus mangas, comenzando a tratar de herirme con ellas. Logo tomarme desprevenido, y recibi unas cuantas cortadas en el pecho. Las demas cortadas las esquive milagrosamente. Al parecer el cambio de cuerpo no solo aumento mis sentidos, sino tambien mis reflejos. Volviendo a la pelea, vi mi oportunidad cuando trato de encajarme una daga en el hombro derecho. Tome su brazo y le di un golpe en el abdomen, seguido de una patada a las piernas denuevo, y porfin cayo al suelo. Le salte encima y la inmovilize, para proceder a quitarle la capucha. Me quede sin aliento al encontrar una cara con aspecto felino de color naranja con franjas negras y ojos verdes. Eso fue todo lo que vi antes de ser cegado por una fuerte luz, o un destello. Al aclarar mi vision, vi que ya no estaba. Me levante del suelo para inspeccionar mis heridas. Claro, las de mi pecho sangrban mas que las de i cara, y mi camisa estaba arruinada y ensangrentada. Senti tres objetos delgados encajados en mi espalda, y mi vision comenzo a volverse borrosa. Escuchaba a lo lejos varias voces exclamando mi nombre, y el sonido de aleteos detras de mi. Lentamente fui perdiendo el balance y cai hacia enfrente.

Todo lo que veia eran puntos multicolor borrosos, y sentia como objetos metalicos tocaban mi vestimenta. El frio esparciendose por la tela hasta llegar a mi piel.

Fue lo ultimo que supe antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Abri mis ojos para observar mis alrededores. Me encontraba en una cama de amplio tamaño, dentro de un cuarto algo elegante. Correccion, muy elegante. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la fresca brisa del otoño empezando. Senti algo moviendose a un lado de mi pecho. Levante la cabeza para encontrar a Ravanys abrazada a mi, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. La tome de la cintura y la acomode mejor en la cama para que su cabeza estubiera sobre la almohada, y la abraze. Esto debio despertarla, porque senti que sus brazos comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de mi.

"C-creo que te i-i-iba a perder..."

No pude evitar sonreir.

"Tu deberias saber que de m no te deshaces tan facil"

Entonces, senti la piel fria de sus labios haciendo presion en los mios. Todos mis problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieron por un segundo. El dolor punzante en mi espalda cambio por una sensacion comoda, como si estuviera acostado sobre plumas. Tenia el extraño sabor a fresa en la boca, y olia ligeramente a rosas recien cortadas. Para mi los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y estos en horas. La tierna escena solo habia durado unos cuantos segundos. Ambos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido...?"

"Dos dias..."

"Perdon por hacerte pasar por esto, pero si entindes que fue por tu seguridad, ¿verdad? Odiaria que algo te pasara... ¿Y donde estamos por cierto?"

"Estamos en el Castillo Real de la ciudad de Canterlot."

"Me imagino que ella me trajo, ¿Y hablo contigo?"

"Si, me pregunto que habia pasado, y cuando llegamos me conto mas sobre ti... Cosas que no me habias mencionado..."

Oh no...

"¿Y que te dijo...?"

"Me dijo de donde vienes en realidad... Y sobre Jennifer."

* * *

**BUENO, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me mate por escribir y estudiar para mis examenes mensuales, y no quiero saber como me ira con los bimestres xD ¿Que le habra dicho Celestia a Ravanys sobre Jennifer? ¿Porque subo el capitulo desde mi escuela? AveriguenlO en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Maneki y Aello fuera. **

**_'Edit de Aello: Maneki cumple años el viernes de la proxima semana(5 Oct.), llenenle de Spam su bandeja xD'_  
**


End file.
